Facade
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Akane is the demon empress, and Makishima gets curious when they meet. Akane allows Makishima to kidnap her. T for Akane's twisted personality. Will in the long run be AkaneXMakishima. It's basically an AU story.


Chapter 1- Facade

* * *

Akane sat on top of a building and stared down at the ally below, she sighed as her tail flicked against the metal fence behind her. She muttered a quick, "ow."

She stood up as she let her wings stretch. She put her arms out and then allowed her body to fall forward, she fell fast down in to the ally way next to the building beside her and when she was about to hit the ground her wings stretched perfectly allowing her body to stop before anything more happened. She quickly lowered herself down the rest of the way until her feet touched the ground. The second she had landed all of her extra appendages disappeared and she looked like a normal human once again, she sighed and began to walk out of the ally.

She went home and went straight to bed since she had her first day at work tomorrow, her first day as an inspector starts tomorrow.

Akane had chosen to be a member of the MWPSB just because she thought it would be easy and she would get to kill things, as a demon she enjoyed death just as much as the next demon even though no one knew it. She had killed the human version of herself when she wandered over out of boredom from the demon world and taken the gentle girls place.

It didn't take much to change her personality, it was actually something she had to do with the role she played in the demon world but that was behind her for now. She had made a good life for herself here and with as little effort as possible she had made it in to the job she had wanted. Even if her reason for wanting the job was very impure, she didn't care as a demon her thoughts were always bad but she could control her want to kill unlike many others because of her status so it was a fine life in her mind. Well it was better then what she was dealing with back in her world. She didn't want to deal with the stuff back in her world she was sick of everyone's bitching about how stuff should be run so she just left, she would go back for short periods when needed but otherwise she just let her little brother run the place, he was the only person she trusted enough to run her kingdom so he got stuck with the job.

She arrived at her new place of work the next day, it was raining and she was actually excited to see what was going to happen next as she walked up to the other inspector. She was handed a jacket as three enforcers came up to her she smiled at them, "Hello Kougami-kun, Kagari-kun and Masaoka-san."

They were clearly all surprised by how polite she was being and clearly the other inspector standing close by didn't like it. She honestly didn't care about what any of them though but it was her fake personality to be polite, it made her seem like the perfect employee or student.

The rest of her first day progressed fairly well, but she pissed Ginoza off majorly when her facade was dropped out of irritation when the man decided to call them beasts. She snapped at him and then said in a very nasty voice, "You don't know what a true beast is, so shut up."

She decided to drop the act as the man started to argue with her rather fast and she pointed her dominator at him which made him jump in fear suddenly not expecting it, the machine quickly told her his crime coefficient and then she pointed it at everyone else in the room, jokingly Kougami grabbed it, "If you're going to know all of ours are you going to let us know yours?"

Akane laughed at that question, "Go ahead I have nothing to hide."

Kougami lifted the dominator and pointed it at her, the machine simply said, "Crime coefficient 0."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, Kagari commented from the corner, "It must have messed up."

Akane smiled and Kougami tried again, " Crime coefficient 0."

Kougami handed it to Kagari when he reached for it and tried again, Akane laughed, "It's not going to change, it's simply like that because I have no crime coefficient."

Kagari looked up, "But you have to have one?"

Akane looked up, "I do but its 0."

Kougami looked at it, "Then what's your hue?"

Akane looked at him and smiled, "It is pure white Kougami-kun, and it has been since I was 10. I haven't had a crime coefficient since then either."

Kougami looked at her suspiciously, "Maybe you need to get that checked out?"

Akane smiled, "It has been, a lot. They just said it was because I had a calm personality and never even thought of doing anything close to killing, they also recommended this job because of it."

They killed the person that day, and the case was ended. Akane did as she needed to and felt she should and protected the girl. She didn't know why she saved the girl because as a demon she loved death, but she felt like going against the system and decided to save the women. And then to take it one step further when no one was looking she went near the girl and with her magic quickly lowering her crime coefficient and hue to a normal level.

She made her memories duller hiding the truth away to save her life. As the ruler of the underworld Akane felt it was her job to kill but she would also save those who she didn't believe deserved hell, even if she took the job of satan she didn't like bring weaklings to her world that couldn't handle it and would just be destroyed. She was always trying to have a dependable intelligent world and bringing wimps from the upper world in added to her issues when she used to be in the demon world.

* * *

It had been months since the new inspector arrived, they had found out fast that she was rather mouthy but it was only when they were all alone together and it was only with Ginoza usually. He also never won any form of argument with her because she was always right, but even then he didn't listen to her, but Kougami was curious about the young woman, for being right out of school she knew a lot about the world and she also showed all of the enforcers a lot of respect.

Ginoza suddenly came in to the room and dragged everyone except for himself and Akane. She smiled at him and Kougami smiled at her back, "Inspector Akane could I ask you a few questions?"

Akane nodded with a very calm smile gracing her lips, "Why do you argue with Ginoza so much?"

Akane laughed, "Because he's stupid, humans shouldn't forcibly take a higher position then other humans, it's a stupid idea to begin with."

He just laughed at that, "You are definitely an honest person."

She gave him a creepy smirk that even scared him slightly, "I only act when needed, and he's an asshole, I mean really you are easily a smarter and better detective then he is but he just disrespects you all like that if anything he's the real lesser being."

Her words confused him in two different places and he noticed she seemed to catch herself well talking twice, "You should watch what you say, it's a dangerous game you seem to be playing now, and something's shouldn't be spoken it could get you in a bad place."

She smiled, "None of you could go against me in this Siybal controlled world, a dominator will never work on me, there's nothing anyone can threaten me with, and like I care about some lowly computer you humans let run you. It's stupid."

Kougami was shocked, "Inspector you shouldn't say things like that."

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry about that you just bring out the worst in me."

Kougami looked around and Akane just smiled, "but I still think Siybal is stupid and is flawed in every possible way."

Kougami's jaw dropped, she didn't just say something so against the law here did she? He looked around and went over to her. "Stop inspector."

Akane stood up after looking at a message well he was walking over, "Get your stuff; were going out."

Akane grabbed two dominators from the machine and threw one to him as she tucked the other one under her inspector's jacket. He looked at her, "Where are we going?"

Akane bit her lip, "I just got a strange message from my friend."

She let him read it and instantly he knew, "Something's wrong."

Akane nodded, "I know so were going to the place specified, I need to help Yuki."

Suddenly there was a beep and she looked to see pictures, there were two one of Yuki and one of a man with Yuki and a knife against her throat. Akane whispered, "Were not going to make it in time, shit."

Kougami glanced at the pictures and couldn't believe his eyes, why now of all times would he do something like this, "Stop the vehicle and phone Ginoza, this man's dangerous, Makishima Shogo, he killed my old partner and has been a part of a lot of crimes."

Akane continued driving, he looked at her, "Stop the car your friends already dead if he's that close to her. If you go you'll end up dying yourself."

Akane ignored him and didn't stop until she was at the entrance to the specified location. She got out of the car and started on her way inside to be stopped by Kougami standing in between her and the door, "Don't go inspector it's too dangerous I can't let you just go in to die."

* * *

She looked him straight in the eyes and stopped hiding the pressure of her strength as his eyes widened, "Get out of the way Kougami-kun now, I don't care if you phone the others, go ahead but if you keep trying to stop me from helping Yuki I'll shoot you and then you'll be of no help at all to anyone."

He stepped out of the way and quickly sent Ginoza a message and their location before Akane noticed he was following behind her. She sighed, she didn't want him, Yuki or this other guy to know the truth but she would use her powers if she had too. She went to the location to find Yuki and the man up on a higher stair case; she pointed the dominator at him and saw a 0. The man smirked, "Shoot me or this girls dead."

Akane forced his crime coefficient to raise, the machine suddenly started counting up until he was at a high enough level to shoot with the paralizer bullet, " let Yuki go, trust me if you don't your dead because I won't stop at just a shot I'll kill you with my own hands."

Makishima just looked at her as if questioning her threat, he smiled, and said "Do it Miss Inspector if you can, but I can bet her throat will be slit by the time I'm done with her."

Akane smiled, "Makishima-san do you want to learn something interesting that we both have in common."

He looked at her, "What?"

She took Koigami's dominator and threw it at Makishima, and he caught it, "You have permission to use it so point it at me, I bet what you see will be of interest to you."

Kougami was seriously freaking out behind Akane but she just didn't care at this point, Makishima quickly did as suggested and pointed it at her. Instantly he smirked and hooked it to his waist, he had just thought of something interesting, "I'll make a deal with you inspector-chan."

Akane knew that would get his attention and allow Yuki to live and Kougami to get her out of here, she nodded, "Okay, what is it?"

Makishima smiled, "If you come up here to me I'll give your friend here to mister Kougami, how about it everyone will even get to leave here alive although you'll be with me."

Akane handed Kougami her dominator, and then began to walk over to where she was sure she could get up, she climbed up on the far side and Makishima threw a set of handcuffs at her, "Put yourself in those, once you've got them on tell your little enforcer to go under me and the girl, I'll let her over the rail."

She did as told and then glanced at Kougami who slowly made his way over arguing the whole time, once he was underneath Makishima motioned for Akane to come closer and then he unhooked yuki's arms. She stood up and once Akane was close enough he simply pushed the other girl over the rail and wrapped his arms around Akane. Well being held she suddenly felt a needle being shoved in her arm, she didn't think it was working until she felt light headed, shit of all the drugs he could have he had the only one that her kind was actually effected by. Shit.

* * *

The girl passed out and he carried her across his arm with the knife still in his hand, he turned and began walking away as he heard Kougami yelling behind him. He ignored him and quickly left. Once he was away and had gotten to a place where he could rest in peace he set the girl down and then sat down himself, he had never seen another person without a crime coefficient.

He grabbed a stick from her pocket and used it to check her hue, as he expected it was pure white, he was really curious of who this girl was and why she was so confident. He looked to see her move, he smiled at how quick she was waking up, she yawned as she sat up and she looked at him while smiling, "You're awake rather fast."

She just nodded, "I guess."

He looked at the stick in his hand, "What is up with your coefficient and hue?"

She smiled, "You tell me first."

He looked at her and laughed, "Well aren't you something even in this situation your still cocky."

She laughed, "You mean these... Ha.. If I wanted I could take these off in a second."

He looked at her, "Yeah right."

She looked at them and in a matter of seconds they had fallen to the ground, his mouth hanged open in awe of what was happening, she yawned and then saw the dominator, "You know that thing has a tracker in it."

He looked at his waist, he wasn't too worried about it at first but now he should do something about it, she put her hand out, "Give it; I'll turn the tracker off."

He had it in his hand, "Why would you do that?"

She looked at him, "I only went along with you because I wanted to talk with you, it would be counter effective for me to allow them to find us now wouldn't it be?"

He handed her it and she released her powers in it and gained control of it so it could be used without the help of Siybal. Then she handed it back, "It's no longer hooked to the Siybal system, you can use it still but there's no lock to how you use it."

He smiled, "How'd you do that?"

She waved her hands as if joking, "Magic!"

He gave her a look saying are you serious, "Seriously?"

She smiled as she let her wings and tail appear, "I am."

He jumped back when her wings appeared, "What?"

Suddenly there were sirens, She looked at the dominator, "Damn it they already had our location."

He looked at her, "You should be happy; if they get here I'll be caught."

She looked at her hand, "Honestly I don't care about this world, or about any of these people I just don't want stupid people in my world. Deaths here mean chaos there."

He nodded as if she was crazy, "Never mind, come here. We need to find somewhere to hide."

He didn't get up so she went to him and grabbed his hand and in the next second they were gone. They appeared in the room of a castle as a young man came in and went to Akane, "Nee-chan your back, so do I get to have a break for a while?"

* * *

Author's Note:So here's the first chapter and if anyone likes it I'll continue, also at the moment I'm trying to find a beta reader for this story.


End file.
